1. Technical Field
This invention relates to lawn and garden equipment utilizing an engine which is started by pulling a recoil starter cable.
2. Prior Art
Heretofore, others have provided interlock mechanisms to prevent starting an engine when the vehicle transmission is in a drive mode. Such devices are common on currently produced automobiles. However, the use of a stop device which physically prevents the grip of a starter pull cable for a vehicle engine from being pulled when the vehicle is in a power drive condition is believed to be novel.